Slowly Become Cold
by Athanasia Aristia Shin Minrin
Summary: Rin dan Yukio sudah hidup bersama sejak lahir melewati semuanya bersama hingga mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan dibelakang ayah angkat mereka. Seiring berjalannya waktu rahasia Rin terungkap dengan menahan bagaimana orang perlakuan orang-orang padanya. Yukio saat itu menjadi bersikap dingin padanya. Hubungan sedarah bukan hal mudah diterima. Slightly LuciferxRin
1. Perlahan Menjadi Dingin

**Slowly Become Cold**

**Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

**Story here By me**

**Genre: Sad, angst, romance.**

Rin meremas rambut kelamnya,mata memejam,merasakan sesuatu yang menyesaki dadanya.Selalu saja begitu,ia tengah merasakan rindu pada seseorang.

Rasa yang sama saat yukio,pemuda berkacamata yang biasanya dekat dengan dirinya kini berada jauh,pria itu menjalankan misinya sebagai exorcist.

Sebenarnya bila menghitung waktu,seminggu tidaklah begitu lama,tapi tidak untuk Rin yang tengah merindu,ia merasakannya seperti berbulan-bulan.bagaimana tidak,ia dan yukio jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ketika Rin bangun tidur di dapati sisi ranjang sebelah kanan sudah di tinggalkan oleh penghuninya,yaa yukio selalu pergi saat masih dini dan pulang larut malam di saat Rin terlelap.

Bibirnya melengkung saat ia menerima kabar,hari ini yukio akan pulang dari misi yang sudah di jalankannya,pemuda itu memberi tahu Rin lewat pesan singkat,ada deburan ombak halus yang menerpa dada Rin.

Taksi terhenti tepat di depan toko yang sudah mereka sepakati,buru-buru Rin menyodorkan uang pada sang supir,ia tidak ingin yukio menunggunya terlalu lama,tapi seperti Rin duga yukio belum menampakan batang hidung nya di sana.

Dengan nafas terengah Rin mengatur posisinya dan berdiri mulai menunggu,meski tidak tenang berulang kali kepalanya di tenggokkan kearah mana kira-kira orang yang di tunggunya akan muncul.

Sesekali Rin celingukan barangkali yukio berada di antara orang yang beralu lalang dan ia tidak menyadarinya.Tapi tentu saja hal itu sia-sia yukio tidak ada di antara mereka.

Ini sudah bisa untuk Rin, saat ini pasti ada semacam halangan bagi Yukio yang sibuk dalam menjalankan tugasnya dalam hati Rin kecewa tapi dia tidak bisa memaksakan diri pada Yukio.

Waktu berlalu tempat itu akan tutup akhirnya Rin berjalan keluar dari sana dan hendak menelpon Yukio namun sayangnya Yukio tidak menjawabnya.

Malam sudah terlalu larut kendaraan sulit didapatkan Rin memutuskan pulang ke asramanya dengan mengirim pesan pada adiknya, dia hampir pulang berjalan kaki kalau bukan ada bis terakhir malam itu. Sambil menatap jendela dia teringat kembali beberapa tahun lalu, Yukio selalu menepati janjinya saat dulu dan bagaimana Yukio menangis kepadanya saat kecil, tapi saat ini semakin Yukio dewasa dia semakin terlarut dalam kehidupannya.

Ketika dia sampai di asrama dia memilih langsung tidur tanpa menunggu Yukio pulang mungkin besok pagi dia juga akan melihatnya.

Esoknya Rin tidak mendapati Yukio di asrama jadi dia pasti hanya akan menemukan Yukio di kelas.

Benar saja Yukio hadir dikelas itu dan Rin hanya menatapnya datar dan Yukio tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Rin sedang kecewa padanya..

Rin duduk sendirian di bangkunya sebelumnya Shiemi yang sebangku tapi sejak rahasianya terbongkar dia memilih duduk secara terpisah. Rin tidak peduli dengan itu dia sudah terbiasa di abaikan sejak kecil, tapi kali ini sangat berbeda.

Disaat seperti ini rasanya benar-benar tidak enak saat Rin tidak memiliki siapapun disisinya. Yukio yang dulu dia kenal selalu menyambutnya dan mengobati lukanya, kini dia hanya sibuk dengan urusannya dan terkesan terbebani dengan keberadaanya. Faktanya saat ini Rin bergantung kepadanya secara financial dan oleh karena itu karir Yukio terancam dengan statusnya.

Hari ini Yukio akhirnya bisa pulang cepat dan Rin menyiapkan makanannya untuknya.

"Yukio kau ingin makan apa." Kata Rin.

"Terserah saja." Kata Yukio.

Rin memutuskan memasak kare untuk makan mereka. Saat Rin mengaduk kare yang hampir matang Yukio secara tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil mengecupi lehernya dan saat itu Rin membalik wajahnya mencium Yukio tepat di bibir namun setelah itu Rin melihat tanda ungu di bahu Yukio yang sedikit terbuka, melihat itu Rin hanya bungkam seolah dia tidak tahu.

"Bisakah kau menunggu ini sebentar lagi ini hampir matang." Kata Rin.

Selama ini Rin tahu apa saja yang Yukio lakukan dibelakangnya, ini bukan yang pertama dan tentu dia tahu dengan siapa Yukio melakukannya.

Rin masih ingat bagaimana Yukio menembaknya dulu mengingatnya terasa lucu, pada saat itu dia pikir Yukio bercanda dan akhirnya hubungan mereka dimulai tanpa diketahui oleh Shiro. Rin melakukan itu dengan Yukio pertama kalinya di biara tanpa diketahui beruntung saat itu Shiro tidak curiga dengan Rin yang saat itu mendadak sakit.

Kini itu hanya sekedar kenangan. Dari semua orang hanya Shura yang menyadari hubungan mereka dan dia memperingatkan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lama apalagi dengan urusan vatikan. Hubungan sedarah sudah jelas dilarang dalam alkitab dan itu akan mempersulit keadaan Rin nantinya dan Yukio akan terseret.

Yukio mungkin akan hidup lebih baik dari nya. Yukio tampan, Jenius dan juga terkenal tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan hidup yang baik sedangkan Rin dia bahkan tidak punya teman, nilainya rendah, kacau dalam bekerja dan selalu menjadi keonaran.

kadang dia merindukan masalalunya, tapi itu tidak berguna Rin harusnya sudah siap dengan banyaknya kemungkinan jika nanti hubungan mereka pecah. Rin sering mendengar hubungan incest di jepang sering terjadi tapi hanya sementara sebatas rasa penasaran masa Pubertas.

Malam ini Yukio tidur seranjang dengan Rin, kini dia atas Rin tapi jujur Rin sedang malas malam ini tapi dia tidak menolak Yukio melakukannya.

_Kau anggap apa aku_

Terkadang Rin dan Yukio sama-sama lelah dengan hubungan mereka terkadang suatu hubungan bisa menjadi hambar karena sudah terbiasa.

Gadis itu Shiemi Moriyama di kenal oleh Yukio sejak 14 tahun merupakan seorang gadis pemalu yang manis, cantik dan juga pintar sangat serasi dengan Yukio dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Pada awalnya Shiemi sangat antusias dengan keberadaan Rin sampai pada saat dia tahu siapa Rin.

waktu berlalu dengan cepat pada akhirnya orang-orang mulai menerima keberadaan Rin serta Rin akhirnya memiliki teman dan Yukio semakin lebih jarang bersamanya. sesekali Rin melihat Yukio yang sibuk atau dia sedang dikelilingi gadis-gadis dan Rin hanya mengabaikan.

Dari hari ke hari hubungan Yukio dan Shiemi semakin dekat dan Rin selalu berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya karena dia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka, Rin hanya saudara kandung dia tidak punya hak menghalangi Yukio dengan siapa dia ingin hidup.

Shura yang tahu itu selalu menghiburnya, dia bilang akan lebih baik kalau Rin terbiasa jika suatu hari Yukio benar-benar akan memilih orang lain dia tidak akan terluka dan saat ini Rin harus memulai hal baru dan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik yang tidak akan menjadi masalah di masa depan. Mau bagaimanapun Yukio adalah adik sedarahnya, ketika nanti orang tahu akan menjadi aib dan berimbas pada biara tempat mereka tinggal.

Rin menatap langit malam sambil memegang cangkir teh panas matanya menerawang. Dia merasa sangat menyesal bukan karena dia menjalin hubungan dengan adiknya tapi dia menyesal kenapa dia dulu tidak berusaha mendapatkan teman dengan baik, dia menyesal karena dulu dia terlalu baik pada orang lain, dia menyesal karena dia tidak menempatkan dirinya bagaimana caranya menolong orang tanpa menyakiti dan pada akhirnya orang hanya membencinya. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Rin menolong seseorang tidak pernah menjadi kebaikan untuk Rin sendiri, meskipun Rin terlihat berandalan hatinya benar-benar murni. Dia berpikir andai saja dia dulu dulu bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya menolong seseorang dengan benar dan mau berusaha mencari teman dia tidak akan terjatuh pada adiknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Dulu saat Yukio kecil dia ingat ketika Yukio demam, saat itu dia mencari bahan untuk membuat ojiya untuk Yukio di tengah salju, saat itu Rin pergi ke beberapa tempat mencari bahan untuk membuatkan Yukio makanan yang biasa ayahnya buat saat sakit, Yukio yang cemas mencari kakaknya dalam keadaan demam. Mengingat itu membuat Rin menangis tidak menyangka orang yang akan paling melukai perasaannya adalah adiknya sendiri.

Rin kadang rindu saat Yukio masih cengeng dan menangis didepannya meskipun lama-lama dia mendorongnya menjauh.

Yukio akhirnya pulang ke asrama pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah Rin duduk didekat jendela dengan teh yang hampir dingin ditangannya.

"Nii-san kau belum tidur." Kata Yukio.

"Belum aku tidak bisa tidur." Kata Rin.

Yukio memeluk Rin dan memberinya ciuman di dahi dan tercium aroma yang Rin kenal dari tubuh Yukio. Rin berpikir mungkin memang membiarkannya adalah cara yang baik untuk saling melepaskan.

Saat Rin ingin tidur Rin mencoba tidur terpisah dari Yukio jadi dia tidur di ranjangnya sendiri dan Yukio diranjangnya, saat hendak menutup mata Yukio berpindah dari ranjangnya memeluknya dari belakang tanpa membalik tubuhnya Rin meneteskan air mata tanpa suara.

_Sampai kapan begini_

Hubungan Rin dengan yang lain menjadi dekat dia sudah berhasil akrab dengan semua orang di cram kalau bukan karena insiden impure king dia saat ini pasti masih menyendiri dalam beberapa kesempatanan dia akrab dengan Noriko Paku berbicara dengan akrab tanpa dan Izumo terlihat mempercayainya, Ryuji sering mengajaknya cuntuk melakukan olahraga untuk sesaat rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang dan tanpa dia sadari Yukio meliriknya.

Rin mulai merasakan kalau mungkin semuanya akan berakhir saja tanpa perdebatan tapi saat dia pulang ke asrama Yukio mencecarnya.

"Nii-san! apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan mereka." Kata Yukio dia terlihat sedikit marah.

"Seperti biasa menghabis waktu bersama, belajar, berolahraga dan membicarakan banyak hal." Kata Rin.

"Nii-san sudah kubilang kau harusnya membatasi diri dalam hal semacam itu." Kata Yukio.

"Memangnya kenapa itu hanya hal biasa orang-orang juga begitu." Kata Rin.

"Bukan itu kau itu jangan terlalu terbuka pada orang kau itu kan_". Kata Yukio.

"Iya aku tahu aku ini apa, jadi menurutmu aku tidak boleh berteman." Rin berkata sambil menunduk.

"Bukan maksudku..." Kata Yukio.

"Kau lah yang bilang padaku sejak dulu kalau aku harus memiliki teman dan sekarang tidak boleh apa yang salah." Kata Rin.

"Sudah lah kalau lebih baik tidak perlu memperpanjangnya." Kata Yukio.

Siapa yang mulai duluan

Dia tidak tega saat melihat Rin hampir menangis, itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya jadi dia menghentikan pembicaraannya jujur saja yang dia katakan terdapat dasar cemburu pada Rin jadi dia memilih meneruskan pekerjaannya diatas

Pada akhirnya Rin memilih memasak makan malam meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat malas karena mood hancur dengan pertanyaan Yukio. Tapi dia memilih memasak makanan kesukaan Yukio dan memanggilnya saat makanannya sudah siap.

Tidak terjadi obrolan saat makan dan Yukio memecah keheningan dengan memuji masakan Rin.

"Masakanmu selalu enak Niisan." Kata Yukio tersenyum.

Rin hanya membalas dengan tersenyum saja.

"Lain kali cobalah memasak makanan untuk dirimu sendiri." Kata Rin berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa aku harus memasak kan ada Nii-san." Kata Yukio.

Jika nanti kau sudah bersama dengannya cobalah untuk lebih pengertian padanya mungkin masakannya tidak seenak masakanku.

Entah sampai kapan Rin akan bisa menghidangkan masakannya untuk Yukio sekarang saja Yukio lebih sering makan diluar karena kerjaannya. Mungkin Yukio suatu hari akan menikah dan memiliki anak dan itu tidak akan terjadi jika dia masih bersama Yukio jauh lebih baik dia dan Yukio berpisah sebelum terlambat.

Malam harinya Rin terbangun karena Yukio tiba-tiba mengusiknya.

"Nii-san." Yukio berbisik padanya.

"Apa." Rin terlalu mengantuk saat ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya rindu kita jarang bertemu akhir ini besok aku sibuk misi lagi dalam beberapa hari." Kata Yukio.

"Iya." Kata Rin.

Hanya kata-kata itu mereka tertidur kembali.

Esok harinya Rin bangun lebih awal dari biasanya saat Yukio bangun dia terkejut mendapati Rin sudah memasak dan membersihkan asrama.

"Nii-san tumben sekali." Kata Yukio.

"Ini adalah hari libur kita selalu tinggal di gedung tua ini, kupikir tempat ini harus ku bersihkan demi kenyamanan." Kata Rin.

"Oh ya kau juga mau pergi bukan." Kata Rin.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap." Kata Yukio.

Rin menyiapkan bekal untuk Yukio dan dia berpikir kenapa dia melakukannya seolah dia tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda itu.

Saat Yukio siap sarapan juga sudah siap dan Rin menunggunya.

"Aku senang Nii-san aku akan kembali cepat." Kata Yukio.

"Iya pulang cepat ya setelah urusanmu selesai hubungi aku supaya saat kau datang aku akan memasak untuk kepulangamu." Kata Rin.

"Lain kali bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama kudengar ada restoran yang lezat." Kata Yukio.

Rin bosan dengan itu dan dia tidak mau harus menunggu sampai tutup lagi dengan dia yang tidak datang tanpa kabar.

"Perlu kau tahu masakanku lebih enak dari masakan restoran. Aku tidak mau." Kata Rin.

"Baiklah Nii-san aku akan berangkat." Kata Yukio mengecup keningnya.

Rin sangat ingin memberi sikap dingin pada Yukio tapi sangat sulit baginya karena sifatnya sendiri, sekarang dia malah memberi perilaku hangat pada Yukio.

Dalam tiga hari Rin sama sekali tidak melihat Yukio di asramanya seperti yang dikatakan Yukio dia akan pergi dalam beberapa hari dan Rin melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Kebetulan hari itu Rin diminta Shura ke toko keluarga Moriyama membeli beberapa barang dan persediaan Exorcistnya soalnya dia mabuk saat ini.

Dalam hati Rin merasa enggan kesana dia ingin pulang saja atau melanjutkan latihannya.

Saat dia masuk kedalam toko dan mendapat semua pesanan Shura, ibu Shiemi memberi tahunya Yukio juga ada disana tapi dia malas untuk menemui mereka jadi Rin pergi dengan bawaannya.

Malamnya Yukio memberinya pesan untuk menunggunya di dekat menara jam tapi dia tidak datang, sialnya tanpa dia tahu malam itu hujan deras Rin tidak membawa payung jadi dia berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah. Rin sudah tahu Yukio sering mengingkari janjinya tapi dia masih bodoh mengkuti kata-katanya.

Dalam keadaan basah kuyup dia hendak memberi pesan pada Yukio dan kekamar mandi untuk mengeringkan dirinya, saat berjalan di koridor Rin melihat dua orang yang dia kenal. Yukio dan Shiemi sedang berciuman.

Mereka terkejut saat melihat Rin. Rin yang tidak ingin melukai Shiemi hanya berpura-pura kalau dia tidak sengaja melihat mereka bukan tanpa sengaja melihat orang selingkuh karena Rin pikir tidak ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan Yukio kecuali Shura.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian." Kata Rin menunduk dan berlari menembus hujan.

"NII-SAN, NII-SAN, NII-SAN". Yukio berteriak tapi Rin tetap berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang.

_Tidak perlu mengundangku untuk menunjukkan hal itu._

_\--_

Yukio benar-benar kacau saat ini, dia meminta saudaranya menunggu di dekat menara jam tapi dia malah bersama Shiemi. Itu diluar rencananya dia tidak berniat untuk bersama Shiemi hari ini dia ingi memberi kejutan pada kakaknya sayangnya Mephisto memintanya dan Shiemi mengerjakan beberapa hal jadi dia bersama Shiemi sepanjang hari. Memang benar dia menjalin hubungan cukup jauh dengan Shiemi tapi siapa sangka kalau Shiemi menciumnya dikoridor dan Rin melihatnya.

Yukio mengejar Rin hingga ke asrama dan saat dia melihat Rin sudah berpakaian tidur seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tapi matanya terlihat merah dan bengkak.

"Nii-san uh." Yukio bingung harus memulai.

"Ada apa, pergi mandi sana kau basah itu." Kata Rin dia seolah tidak peduli dengan kejadian tadi.

Saat Yukio masuk ke kamarnya semua barang Rin tidak ada dan dia melihat kamar diseberang menyala.

Rin hampir akan tidur dikamar barunya, Yukio masuk dan ingin menjelaskan.

"Nii-san bisakah kau dengarkan aku, aku...". Kata Yukio terbata.

"Apa yang harus kudengar." Kata Rin.

"Soal tadi." Kata Yukio.

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak ingin memikirkannya." Kata Rin.

"Bisakah Nii-san kembali ke kamar kita." Kata Yukio.

"Tidak, aku bosan dari kecil kita sudah sekamar aku pikir aku ingin punya kamarku sendiri." Kata Rin.

Yukio merasa khawatir dan cemas dengan sikap kakaknya saat ini, mungkin kah dia akan bosan denganya dan mungkin sudah memiliki yang lain penggantinya hingga saat dia melihat dia berciuman dengan orang lain dia tidak mempermasalahkan apapun.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau begitu pasif apa kau ada orang lain dibelakang ku." Kata Yukio dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Rin terhenyak dia merasakan kemarahan dan kesakitan yang menumpuk di dadanya.

"APA! AKU, coba kau pikirkan sendiri siapa yang dibelakang melakukan itu." Kata Rin.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan mengenai wajah Rin, Rin tidak menyangka jika Yukio akan menamparnya, sebelumnya Yukio juga pernah memukulnya saat dia baru berhasil mengatasi Impure King karena membahayakan dirinya sendiri atau melakukan tindakan sembrono Rin anggap itu hal wajar selebihnya dia tidak pernah melukainya. Tapi kali ini dia menamparnya karena perbuatan yang dia lakukan sendiri seharusnya Rin yang menamparnya bukan dia.

"Nii-san aku." Yukio merasa menyesal.

Rin berlari dari sana tanpa memerdulikan Yukio hujan masih deras malam ini angin begitu dingin tapi tidak sesakit hatinya saat ini.

Dia menyesal dulu saat ayahnya masih hidup saat dia berkhotbah dan menafsirkan alkitab dia tidak mendengarnya dengan baik jika saja dia mau mendengar dengan baik dia akan faham dulu resiko apa dari hubungan incest. Rin harusnya menolak Yukio dulu dan hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

orang awam pun mengerti kalau hubungan sedarah adalah tabu dan dia yang dibesarkan di biara malah melakukan itu yang menodai biaranya dan menodai pengabdian ayah angkatnya sebagai pelayan Tuhan.

Berjalan tanpa tujuan Rin hingga dia tiba di sebuah gereja entah apa yang membuat kakinya melangkah kesana.

_Apa aku harus membuat pengampunan._

Rin memasuki Gereja kosong itu hanya beberapa lampu redup menerangi altar dia melangkah ke bilik pengakuan dan mengakui dosa-dosanya

Bilik pengakuan lihat season 1 Rin disuruh ngakuin dosanya sama Shiro tempat itu namanya bilik pengakuan

Jujur dia ingin mengakui dosa-dosanya tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang akan di katakan. Akhirnya Rin berdoa didepan altar.

beberapa jam Rin terdiam digereja hujan masih deras diluar dia bahkan membiarkan dirinya kedinginan dengan pakaian basah tanpa ada niatan mengeringkan dirinya dengan apinya.

Seseorang berdiri didekat Rin entah sejak kapan. Rin mulanya berpikir mungkinkah dia seorang pastur tapi penampilannya juga tidak seperti pastur.

"Maaf tuan, anda ingin berdoa juga." Kata Rin.

Rin tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan, dia ragu dengan orang ini, jika orang ini adalah adalah salah satu anggota gereja ini maka dia menanyakan hal yang bodoh.

orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis pada Rin, penampilannya terlihat sekitar 30 an, rambutnya pirang dengan gaya rambut yang sedikit lucu, wajahnya sangat tampan, dari penampilannya dia seperti bangsawan.

"Aku tidak ingin berdoa." Katanya.

keheningan terjadi disana selama beberapa jam tiba-tiba orang ini terbatuk darah Rin sangat kaget saat orang ini ambruk.

"Anda tidak apa-apa." Kata Rin.

Orang itu pingsan.

Lucifer bukan tipe orang yang akan berjalan bebas dia harus menyembunyikan diri serta organisasinya tapi hari ini tanpa penjagaan dia turun dari kapal nya sendirian melihat banyak manusia yang dibencinya. Lucifer membenci manusia bukan tanpa alasan baginya manusia itu licik, manusia itu pembohong terutama soal cinta dan dia melihat sendiri bagaimana manusia dapat memanipulasi iblis paling kuat dengan menggunakan cinta sungguh itu menjijikan.

Pada hari ini dia melihat Rin anak satan yang lahir dari manusia bernama Yuri Egin yang namanya tidak akan pernah dia lupakan selamanya, wanita yang dengan berani melakukan tipu muslihat pada 'Ayah'. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana sehari-hari Rin Okumura dalam beberapa hari dan ini adalah kali pertama dia melihatnya begitu dekat dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu anak ini tanpa rencana. Awalnya dia tertarik pada adiknya Yukio Okumura dan akan membiarkan Rin dengan informasi dari Shima sebagai mata-mata tapi melihat Rin dari dekat dia mulai merasakan bahwa yang membuatnya tertarik dari Yukio berasal dari Rin.

Lucifer diberitahu Todo ada yang istimewa dengan mata Yukio dia bilang itu mungkin bukan miliknya jadi dia ingin tahu hingga dia fokus pada Okumura Yukio dan melupakan kalau saudaranya lah yang paling sempurna untuk ayahnya.

Waktu berjalan hingga shubuh Lucifer pingsan hingga satu jam dan Rin menatapnya khawatir. Jujur Rin merasa aneh didekat Lucifer dia juga menduga Lucifer bukan manusia jadi dia tidak mencari bantuan.

"Anda baik-baik saja." Kata Rin.

Lucifer menatap mata Rin Okumura, dia mengenali mata itu mirip seperti wanita itu, dan mata di itulah Lucifer merasakan kekuatan besar setara ayahnya, kenapa mata ini harus terlihat seperti wanita itu. Tapi dari hal ini Lucifer menyadari mata yang ada pada Yukio berasal dari mata biru Rin Okumura.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Apa aku merepotkan mu.

"Tidak." Kata Rin polos.

Melihat Rin dia teringat Satan yang merasuki tubuh kloningan bernama Goro secara fisik dia sangat mirip hanya matanya yang terlihat mirip wanita itu.

"Maaf tuan apa sakit?." Kata Rin.

Rin yakin dia bukan manusia tapi dia ragu mengatakannya karena dia tidak pernah mendengar kalau iblis bisa sakit.

"Aku punya masalah kesehatan." Kata Lucifer.

Lucifer bisa melihat kalau Rin Okumura memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan wanita itu dan dia hampir ingin tertawa.

"Maaf anda kenapa malam-malam seperti ini ada disini." Tanya Rin.

orang itu tidak menjawab dan balik bertanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa di malam hujan seperti ini ada disini." Tanya Lucifer.

"Aku ingin berdoa." Kata Rin singkat.

Lucifer tahu Rin berbohong jadi dia tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau hanya mau berdoa kenapa harus sampai berlari dengan basah kuyup karena hujan." Kata Lucifer

Rin menjadi malu karena ketahuan kalau dia sedang kabur.

"Baiklah sebentar lagi pagi kau harus bergegas sebelum orang tua mu tahu kau tidak ada di rumah." Kata Lucifer pura-pura tidak kenal Rin.

Rin tersenyum mengangguk dan pergi dari sana dan lupa menanyakan siapa nama orang itu. Dia kembali ke asrama dan dia tidak melihat Yukio dimananpun. Ponsel yang dia tinggalkan penuh dengan pesan, Yukio ternyata mencarinya.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu dan Yukio meminta maaf pada Rin akan tetapi Rin tidak memberinya toleransi dalam hubungan mereka, dia memaafkannya tapi dia meminta putus.

"Nii-san bisakah kau pikirkan lagi." Kata Yukio.

"Tidak, harusnya hubungan ini tidak ada." Kata Rin.

"Kumohon Nii-san kau marah karena aku semalam dan soal Shiemi aku..." Kata Yukio.

Rin yang baik hati tidak ingin Shiemi menjadi korban.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu dan Shiemi, yang salah adalah kau dan aku. Jadi kupikir tidak ada pengkhiatan memang kita harus berakhir." Kata Rin.

"Nii-san baiklah untuk saat ini aku akan mengalah, aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, hanya sementara saja Nii-san."

Rin memang tidak punya alasan untuk memprotes dia dengan Shiemi karena dia hanya seorang kakak kembar mendengar perkataan Yukio membuat Rin geram.

"Tapi hubungan kita tidak sama dengan pasangan pada umumnya yang kadang bisa selesai setelah mendinginkan kepala satu sama lain kita adalah saudara itu tidak boleh terjadi."

Yukio akhirnya bungkam dia tidak ingin menyanggah kakaknya saat ini, dia takut akan semakin runyam, berdebat bisa menyebabkan hubungan mereka semakin retak. Yukio harap Rin akan kembali menerimanya nanti jadi dia akan membiarkan Rin tenang dulu.

Baik Yukio atau Rin mereka menjadi dingin satu sama lain cinta mereka tidak sehangat dulu lagi. Saling mengharapkan tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Mereka tidur dikamar terpisah dan bicara seadanya.

Rin beberapa kali bertemu orang itu tanpa sengaja dan sempat mendapat satu surat tanpa alamat pengirim di kotak pos tanpa orang tahu, Rin tidak pernah membalas suratnya karena tidak tercantum alamat. Surat dan serta tulisan tangannya begitu indah hingga Rin menyimpannya dengan hati-hati, orang itu hanya mengirim satu surat saja dan dari situ tidak pernah bertemu lagi atau mendapat surat lainnya. Rin rindu orang ini jadi dia suka membuka surat satu-satunya itu saat dia rindu.

\--

**Di Markas Illuminati**

"Batalkan soal penangkapan Izumo Kamiki." Kata Lucifer.

"Kenapa Komandan." Kata Homare.

"Kita tidak butuh itu." Kata Lucifer.

"Anda punya rencana lain." Kata Homare.

"Aku hampir melakukan kesalahan besar." Kata Lucifer.

Lucifer tadinya ingin bertemu dengan Yukio mungkin dia akan tertipu soal mata Yukio yang dilaporkan Todo, jika saja tidak menemui Rin Okumura dulu dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu permainan berjalan Lucifer sudah menyimpan kartu Truf nya tinggal dia melihat bagaimana Samael melakukan permainannya tidak masalah sebaik apa Samael membuat taktik untuk menghentikan rencananya yang penting dia sudah mengetahuinya.

**Author Note**

**ini inspirasi dari temanku, dia memberiku beberapa potongan naskah dan sisanya aku yang mengerjakan. Terima kasih teman karena idemu aku dapat inspirasi.**

**Disini aku menekankan angst bukan romance. Terima Kasih Buat Kalian yang menunggu fanfic saya yang kini menumpuk hutang up date.**

**See You Later**


	2. Apa Alasanmu

Slowly Become Cold

Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato

Story in fanfic me

Genre: Sad, Hurt, Romance.

Setelah melewati hari-hari penuh kekosongan antara Rin dan Yukio, mereka akhirnya kembali bicara satu sama lain namum masih belum memperbaiki hubungan mereka sebelumnya. Kini Rin bersikap lebih formal seperti dia adalah saudara seharusnya. Rin teta berada di kamar barunya dan Yukio dikamar lamanya, hal ini pernah di tanyakan oleh Mephisto tapi karena Rin yang berkeras dan tentu kamar asrama disana kebanyakan kosong dia mengijinkannya dengan asalkan kamar mereka tidak berjauhan dan Mephisto memberinya kamar yang berdekatan.

Shura juga telah tahu kalau hubungan Rin dan Yukio telah berakhir (sebagai kekasih), Shura pun mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah yang terbaik dan Yukio akan baik-baik saja dia tidak akan sendirian dan tentu Shura berkata begitu karena dia tahu hubungan Yukio dan Shiemi dibelakang dan Shura mengatakan bahwa Rin harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja dan memulai dengan lembaran baru dengan orang lain, menurut Shura saat ini Rin sudah memiliki banyak kesempatan dan saatnya lepas dari ikatan Yukio, bahkan jika dia terikat dengan Yukio, Rin akan sulit berbaur dengan yang lain dengan usahanya sendiri karena jikapun dia mempunyai teman diluar kelas Cram mereka mau berteman dengan Rin karena melihat Yukio bukan benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Rin. Rin juga berpikir demikian karena ketika dia sendirian tanpa Yukio, meraka tidak mau mendekat bahkan tidak membalas sapaannya barulah ketika Yukio bersamanya mereka mendekat dan Yukio terlihat terganggu.

Sekarang sudah tidak masalah lagi, Rin merasa bebas dan kini dia memiliki teman baru diluar kelas Cram selain Noriko Paku yaitu Sei Godain.

"Okumura-kun kau jadi berkumpul dengan temanku jam empat kan." Kata Godain.

"Tentu tunggu saja Godain-kun." Kata Rin.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa Rin." Kata Godain.

"Ya sampai jumpa." Kata Rin.

Ini adalah langkah yang baik setelah berteman dengan Godain Rin mulai berkesempatan bergaul dengan yang lain karena Godain mengenalkannya.

"Rin kau akan kemana jam empat nanti?." Tanya Shiemi.

"Aku akan melakukan aktivitas club dengan Godain." Kata Rin.

"Oh baguslah sesekali ajaklah kami semua." Kata Shiemi.

"Ya tentu saja Shiemi." Kata Rin

Rin berjalan pulang ke asramanya dan Shiemi tersenyum dengan cara yang berbeda yang dimana biasanya Shiemi tersenyum dengan canggung atau terlihat manis tapi senyuman Shiemi terlihat seperti seringai saat melihat langkah Rin yang telah berada didekat lapangan dari jendela.

Seperti yang kuharapkan Rin terlepas darinya jadi tinggal mencari cara untuk meraihnya

Shiemi tahu kalau selama ini Rin dab Yukio ada hubungan yang khusus dan sulit baginya mendekat karena salah satu kembar Okumura itu selalu memblok kedekatan seseorang dengan salah satu kembarannya, sungguh menyebalkan setiap melihatnya didekatnya, setidaknya sekarang dia telah menjauh dan mudah untuk meraih pemuda yang memberinya semangat dan membuatnya berani berada di dunia luar yang dulu pernah dia anggap menakutkan.

Rin pulang ke asramanya dengan senang, tentu karena dia diundang untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman baru dan dia sudah tidak kesepian lagi

Saat sampai di kamar barunya dia membuka laci tempat dia menyimpan surat dari Tuan misterius yang dia temui di Gereja. Rin berulangkali membaca surat itu meskipun dia sudah tahu isi surat itu dan hafal diluar kepala dia tetap saja kembali membacanya, Rin sangat mengagumi tulisannya yang rapi dan indah serta warna emas pada surat itu juga sangat indah, setelah beberapa lama melihat surat itu dia memasukan kembali ke amplopnya dan menyimpannya di laci dibawah buku-buku.

Pada pukul empat Rin pergi ke tempat Godain dan mereka berkumpul, teman-teman Rin di kelas Cram merasa senang Rin memiliki teman baru terutama trio Kyoto namun di sisi lain Yukio sangat gusar saat Ryuji mengobrolkan Rin saat di kelasnya.

Setelah larut Yukio kembali ke asramanya dan syukurlah hari ini pekerjaannya selesai dan dia tidak perlu membuat laporan malam ini.

Pada saat sampai di asrama hal yang paling dia inginkan adalah melihat kakaknya tersenyum dengan lembut dan menyambutnya dengan hangat, namun tidak saat ini Rin hanya akan menyambutnya di dapur dan makan malam dengan rasa sepi.

Kapan ini akan berakhir.

Yukio sangat menyesali kejadian saat itu, dia tadinya ingin memutuskan Shiemi tapi dia tidak bisa karena dia takut juga kalau Shiemi akan dekat dengan Rin jadi dengan sengaja Yukio mendekati Shiemi. Selain itu Shiemi adalah gadis pertama yang menarik hatinya dan juga Rin. Yukio mungkin pernah sangat gugup saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Shiemi dan perlahan dari situ dia sangat menyukainya, meskipun menjalani hubungan dengan Shiemi adalah hubungan yang normal tapi dia tidak mau melepaskan Rin, dia sudah mencintai Rin sejak kecil meski terkadang dia bosan atau tidak dia tidak mau Rin bersama dengan orang lain, dia ingin Rin untuk dirinya sendiri. Yukio sangat takut memikirkan Rin memiliki kekasih lain ketika Rin bertemu dengan Shiemi, dia melihat sendiri Rin seperti tersipu dengan Shiemi dan Yukio menyadari mungkin kakaknya menyukai Rin, meskipun Rin bilang dia suka Shiemi karena dia teman pertama selain Yukio dengan mendengar jawabannya saja Yukio merasa marah.

Kini sering turun hujan, Rin tidak menyukai musim hujan saat kelembapan meningkat begitu pula penderitaan dan terakhir banyak hal yang menambah penderitaannya, misalnya adalah kematian ayahnya adalah di saat hujan dan melihat Yukio dan Shiemi juga disaat hujan. Hari-hari turun hujan masih berlanjut, dan alasan kecil Rin membenci hujan sederna yaitu ketika hujan jendelanya akan berisik. Tapi di sisi lain ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan tentang suara hujan yaitu suaranya seperti irama membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya.

Entah berapa lama dia melamun di dekat jendela tanpa terasa tubunya kedinginan dan Rin memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat setelah selesai mandi Rin memeriksa notifikasi di handphonenya yang hanya berisi pesan dari teman di kelas Cram dan Sei Godain.

Langit sore beranjak malam memamerkan warna gelap-biru keunguan burung-burung menari untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Rin memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat karena dia merasakan kedinginan. Saat sudah berada berada dalam kamar mandi rin mengeluarkan ponsel nya ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dari adikya yukio, Rin tertegun sejenak hatinya yang memang merindukan sang adik lebih memilih mendiam kan saja setelah apa yang di perbuat yukio tempo hari lalu,ketika rin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah melakukan ritual mandinya handuk melingkar di lehernya. Beberapa suara notifikasi handphonenya terdengar lagi dan Rin membuka handphone lagi dengan lihai memainkan ponsel nya dan isinya adalah pesan-pesan baru dari kelas cram dan Sei Godain. Saat itu tanpa dia sadari seseorang, ketika dia menyadarinya Rin kaget kepalang bukan main saat mendapati yukio berdiri di samping pintu kamar mandi

"Y-yukio!!!.Semenjak kapan kau disini?." Kata Rin merecoki yukio dengan kesal.

"Semenjak nii-san masuk kamar mandi." Jawab yukio dengan santainya.

Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, kekesalan rin surut seketika, digantikan rasa simpatik yang membuat senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau pasti kecapean kan,mau ku buatkan makanan." Kata Rin menwarkan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Nii-san,kau masih marah dengan kejadian tempo hari?."sela yukio.

"Kenapa harus marah?." Rin berbalik menjawab pertanyaan dengan pernyataan, Bohong.sebenarnya rasa kecewa dan kesal masih ada hanya saja tersimpan dengan baik di sudut hati, Rin tidak mengizinkan rasa kekecewaan itu keluar.

"Pada dasarnya itu memang salah, kau adalah adikku dan aku adalah kakakmu, kita lahir dari rahim yang sama pasti kau akan bosan suatu hari melihat orang yang sama setiap hari." Kata Rin menjelaskan alasan yang logis dan mendengarnya Yukio malah semakin terluka.

"A-aku akan memasak untuk mu jadi tunggu saja di sini ya." Kata Rin agak salah tingkah dengan sikapnya.

"Nii-san!!!" Yukio mendengus meraih pergelangan tangan Rin dan menariknya dalam pelukan ringan Yukio.

"Yukio,apa yang kau lakukan?." Rin bertanya- tanya dengan sikap yukio. Namun Yukio tetap tak bergeming.

"Yukio kumohon lepaskan aku, kau lebih baik dengan shiemi dia sangat menyayangimu dengan tulus." Kata Rin sambil melirik arah lain.

Tanpa pikir panjang yukio merengkuh kedua bahu rin di tariknya tubuh ramping itu hingga menyentuh bibir Rin yukio tidak ingin apa-apa dia hanya ingin rin kembali pada pelukan nya, Rin sedikit terkejut sewaktu yukio menempelkan bibirnya membuat yukio semakin melumatnya lebih dalam,namun,entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rin mengikuti aliran permainan yukio, Rin memejamkan mata lalu mendorong tubuhnya dia memandangi yukio dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa.

"Maaf kita sudah berakhir bukan." Kata Rin wajahnya menjadi basah karena menangis.

"Nii-san tidak ada kah kesempatan." Kata Yukio.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan pernah ada, sekalipun menunggu seumur hidup." Kata Rin.

Yukio hanya bisa mematung, Rin tidak ingin memulai dari awal dengannya dan hanya ingin menjauh darinya dan menegaskan ikatan darah antara mereka.

Hari berlanjut Yukio dan Rin semakin jauh, Rin lebih sering tertawa dengan yang lain sedangkan dia berada di tengah-tengah banyak orang yang mengelilinginya namun mengganggunya, Yukio ingin Rin di dekatnya saat ini, tapi sekarang Rin duduk diantara teman-teman baru di luar kelas cram dan berbagi tawa. Itu miliknya Yukio tidak suka Rin tertawa dengan orang lain tapi dia bisa melihat Rin bahagia, dulu Yukio ingin kakaknya tertawa dan berusaha keras membujuknya mengikuti festival saat SMP, mencoba membuat kakaknya ikut dalam lingkungan orang serta tidak membolos sekolah tapi kini setelah itu terjadi, Rin menjadi jauh dengannya. Yukio harus mendapatkan Rin kembali.

Yukio pulang ke asrama pada sore itu, biasanya kakaknya ada didapur atau di kamarnya pada jam itu namun sekarang sepi, akhir-akhir ini Rin mulai sering pulang larut dalam suatu kegiatan jadi Yukio akan mendapati asrama sepi.

Dengan gusar Yukio memasuki kamar baru Rin. Secara interior isi kamar dan bentuk kamar sama saja dengan kamar lamanya ada dua ranjang dan dua meja belajar disana, dengan iseng Yukio duduk di kasur dan berbaring sejenak. Bau Rin tercium dikasur itu, Yukio berharap Rin kembali tidur dalam pelukannya.

Tak lama Yukio melihat sebuah amplop surat di atas meja membuat Yukio penasaran.

Surat apa ini, sejak kapan ada orang mengirimi Rin surat

Yukio membaca surat itu dan saat itu Yukio benar-benar marah dan dia meremas surat di kepalan tangannya, dengan cepat dia keluar mencari Rin.

Author Note

Hai semuanya saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic Collaborasi saya **dengan teman saya**

Saya harap fanfic Blue Exorcist bahasa indonesia semakin banyak dan terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian.

Maaf jika ada kekurangan, selanjutnya saya akan mengupdate yang lainnya Beautiful Mine dan The Sorrow of Rin Okumura, atau mungkin Fanfic Diabolik Lovers saya Who's Belong to You


	3. Semuanya Semakin Buruk

**Slowly Become Cold**

**©Blue Exorcist Kazue Kato**

**©Story here by Athanasia and zEnz27**

Genre: Sad, Hurt, angst, drama.

Warning: Typo.

Sepanjang hari Yukio mencari Rin kemana-mana, tapi kelihatannya Rin sekarang punya banyak tempat yang dia kunjungi di luar sepengetahuan Yukio. Yukio tahu kemana saja Rin akan pergi tapi kali ini dia tidak tahu, mungkin kah dia berkencan dengan seseorang. Iya Rin mungkin jarang mendapat perhatian orang tapi satu atau dua mungkin saja tanpa dia tahu ada yang ingin mendekati kakaknya lebih dari sekedar dekat dia melihatnya sendiri orang-orang yang melihat Rin lebih dalam.

Sementara itu Rin dia baru pulang dari kebaktian, sebenarnya baru saat ini dia begitu rajin dalam beribadah bahkan dia lebih rajin daripada saat dia masih tinggal di Biara dengan ayah angkatnya.

"Seharusnya aku lakukan inu dari dulu." Kata Rin.

Rin ingin masuk kedalam bilik pengakuan dan melakukan pengakuan dosa tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya kepada sang pastur sekalipun dia pulang ke tempat tinggalnya dia malu untuk mengakuinya bahkan jika ayahnya masih hidup.

Hari cukup panas hari itu namun perlahana langit menjadi kelabu nampaknya akan hujan. Rin ingat bahwa persediaan makanan di asramanya sedang menipis dia takut tidak bisa memasak makan malam. Belum sempat akan mencari tempat teduh di sebuah mini market dia telah kehujanan sebelum sampai di mini market. Sebenarnya mini market lebih jauh dari asramanya tapi ini tempat cukup dekat dengan gereja tempat Rin melakukan kebaktian. Mini market itu bukan langganan Rin tapi karena sudah terlanjur Rin memutuskan belanja disana.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja Rin berpas-pasan dengan orang yang dia temui di Gereja.

"Euh anda Tuan yang waktu itu." Kata Rin.

"Iya kau benar, aku tidak sangka bertemu denganmu hari ini." Katanya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda Tuan." Kata Rin.

"Aku baik-baik saja bagaimana denganmu." Katanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tuan." Kata Rin.

"Oh maaf kurasa aku belum memperkenalkan namaku." Katanya.

"Namaku Light." Katanya.

Ketika Rin melihat orang ini rasanya ada yang aneh, ya orang ini memiliki telinga yang runcing mungkinkah dia half-demon sepertinya. Tapi tidak berani menanyakannya.

"O-okumura Rin, itu nama ku rin." Kata Rin sambil perlahan memandangi wajah tegas Light sampai iris mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan

"Koman Tuan, sudah saya katakan anda jangan terlalu sering pergi keluar sendirian." tiba-tiba mereka di kejutkan oleh kehadiran wanita berkacamata

"Oh kau sudah datang, homare tolong berikan payung itu pada anak ini." lucifer menyodorkan payung yang langsung di tolak oleh Rin dengan satu kata terima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa Sir aku sudah terlanjur basah kuyup seperti ini jadi tidak masalah kalau pun hujan-hujanan." Kata Rin dengan memberikan tatapan seolah baik-baik saja

"Jadi untuk apa kau berteduh dengan kepalang basah." Sinis Homare

"Homare bicara mu tidak sopan dengan orang yang baru kau temui, Homare"

"Ahh Tuan, saya harus pergi dulu sepertinya sudah mulai reda juga." Rin melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Kau tau,dia sangat menarik bukan?." semirik licik Light terukir bersamaan dengan hilang nya punggung Rin dari pandangan.

Tentu Light bukanlah namanya dia adalah Lucifer sang raja cahaya Komandan tertinggi Illuminati.

langit yang sudah gelap seakan bertambah kelabu, tidak ada bintang di atas sana tertutup awan hitam sisa hujan tadi.

Kaki Rin melangkah,menimbulkan percikan-percikan kecil dari genangan air yang terinjak. ketika sesampai di asrama suasana sangat sepi memang, karena hanya mereka berdua yang menghuni asrama saja.

Rin merasa pulang lebih dulu dari Yukio jadi dia berinisiatif memasak makanan kesukaan yukio ia berharap bisa memperbaiki hubungan persaudaraan mereka.

Langit sudah bergerak malam semakin larut yukio belum juga pulang, padahal malam akan berganti hari rin bangun dari kursi nya bermaksud pergi tidur dia mengernyitkan dahi. Sial, kenapa kepala nya berdenyut nyeri. Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan membuyarkan acara tidur Rin, dengan terburu-buru Rin membukakan pintu setengah mengerutu kesal. Namun,semuanya terbuang jauh begitu melihat yukio berdiri di depan pintu dengan tidak bisa di artikan.

"Nii-san." Lagi-lagi Yukio menarik tangan rin dengan kasar.

Rin menatap yukio nanar.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa harus emosi seperti itu hah? bisa kan bertanya. Kata Rin.

"Bisa kah bertanya baik-baik." Tambah Rin sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan dari genggamam yukio.

"Kau lihat ini apa nii-san!." Yukio menekan kan kata apa dengan menunjukan sebuah surat

mata rin membulat.

"Kau dapat dari mana, apa-apaan yukio seharus nya kau tidak memasuki kamarku." Kata Rin dengan marah.

"Nii-san kau berkata tidak ingin denganku tapi kenapa kau menjalin dengan orang lain." Kata Yukio dan kini sorot mata yukio terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa kecewa, terkhianati.

"APA KURANG NYA AKU NII-SAN, AKU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEMUA MILIKU UNTUKMU TERMASUK MASA ANAK2KU YANG AYAH RAMPAS HANYA UNTUK MENJADI KUAT AGAR MELINDUMGIMU." Yukio mulai berteriak.

Dengan jakunya naik turun dan rahang nya mengeras yukio mendongkak kepala ke atas sejenak memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosi nya, tiba-tiba pegangan rin mengendur dia jatuh merosot ke lantai karena ketakutan.

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian Hah." Kata Rin.

"Kau menjauh dariku akhir-akhir ini dan tanpa kutahu kau berkirim surat dengan orang asing." Kata Yukio sambil memegang rahang Rin.

"Dia hanya orang kutemui beberapa waktu lalu." Kata Rin.

"Memangnya masuk akal orang yang baru kau kenal mengirimimu surat hah." Kata-kata Yukio terdengar bergetar dia sedang sangat marah saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu kau selama ini jelas-jelas punya hubungan diluar, apa aku pernah mempermasalahkannya aku selalu diam kau lah sebaliknya yang berkhianat sejak awal." Rin menangis mengatakannya.

Sial Yukio tidak tahu Rin sudah tahu semua dia hanya berpikir kalau Rin tahu baru-baru ini dan ternyata dia tahu sejak lama dan memendamnya dengan waktu lama.

"AYO KATAKAN PADAKU APA PERNAH AKU MEMARAHI ATAU SEKEDAR MENEGURMU SOAL KAU MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN LAIN DILUAR." Rin berdiri dan berterika balik pada Yukio.

Yukio sangat takut, alasan ini sangat kuat Rin untuk memutuskan hubungan darinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya melayang menampar Rin hingga tersungkur.

"Oh jadi kau ingin putus dengan alasan itu dan mencari orang lain untuk menggantiku." Kata Yukio.

Rin tidak sempat untuk bangun kepalanya pusing dan penglihatanya sedikit buram tepat sebelum dia akan mengangkat kepalanya, ciuman kasar yang mendadak mengejutkannya. Yukio dengan beringas menciumnya dan mencoba membuka mulutnya bahkan Yukio mengigitnya seperti dia akan memakannya.

"Oh aku tidak tahu apa kau juga mencium dia atau siapa lagi mungkin." Kata Yukio suaranya berbisik di telinga membuat bergidik.

"Kau brengsek!." Kata Rin mengusap darah di sekitar mulutnya.

Dengan marah Yukio menyeret Rin menuju kamarnya dan melemparnya dengan kasar. Kepala Rin masih terlalu pusing untuk bangkit tepat saat itu pula Yukio telah menindihnya.

"Kurasa ini sudah lama juga aku belum menyentuhmu." Kata Yukio.

Rin tidak mau, dia sudah ingin menghentikan hubungannya dengan Yukio sudah cukup, dia tidak ingin lagi.

Sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa dia mencoba melawan Yukio tapi, dia kali ini dia sedang kurang sehat dan tapi akan berbahaya jika dia kelepasan apinya.

"Kenapa kau lebih suka orang lain menyentuh mu." Kata Yukio dengan nada menahan segala kemarahanny.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil dasinya dan mengikat tangan Rin ke atas ranjang.

Malam itu Rin mengalami kekerasan, dan untuk pertama kalinya setalah mereka lama berhubungan baru kali ini Rin merasakan kesakitan seperti saat pertama kali. Dia ingat betul saat itu saat di biara mereka melakukan pertama kali Rin sangat kesakitan padahal Yukio cukup pelan melakukannya, dengan kuat Rin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suaranya agar tidak menarik perhatian ayah angkatnya, Itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya karena saat itu belum punya regenerasi seperti sekarang dan bagaimana Rin merasa ngeri melihat banyak darah di sprainya esoknya, dan bagaimana Yukio diam-diam mencucinya takut ayahnya melihat. Yukio tidak akan punya alasan darah apa itu dan Shiro akan sangat curiga jika melihatnya. Rin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada ayahnya jika tahu apa yang dia lakukan di belakangnya. Setelah hari itu Rin kesakitan selama dua minggu karena saat itu mereka belum tahu cara berhubungan untuk jenis hubungan seperti mereka tanpa rasa sakit.

Sekarang Yukio melakukan dengan kasar, Rin merasakan darah disana sudah lama dia tidak terluka saat hubungan dan biasanya Yukio akan membuatnya merasa nyaman dulu tidak seperti ini, Rin kesakitan sangat kesakitan ini sangat kasar dan Rin hampir tidak tahan.

"Kenapa Nii-san sudah tidak suka melakukannya denganku." Kata Rin.

Rin tidak menjawab karena dia terfokus pada rasa sakitnya. Yukio menjadi semakin marah dan frustasi takut jika Rin memang lebih suka pada orang lain dan itu berlanjut dengan Rin tidak bisa menahan teriakannya, untunglah hanya mereka yang tinggal disana tapi dari celah pintu seorang berdiri dengan bergidik melihat semua itu.

Keesokannya Yukio bangun disamping Rin, sedangkan Rin disampingnya dengan keadaan demam tinggi dan tubuh yang sangat kesakitan. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia untuk sekedar bangun dari tempatnya saat ini. Yukio merasa panik melihatnya setahunya Rin selalu baik-baik saja dan dia tidak ingat kapan kakaknya demam sekarang dia kelihatan pucat.

"Nii-san kau tidak apa-apa." Yukio ketakutan melihat Rin seperti itu.

Yukio dengan inisiatif pergi mengambil air hangat untuk menyeka tubuh Rin. Dia tahu pasti akan sangat sulit bagi Rin untuk bergerak saat ini dia ingat saat dulu menahan sakit dan bagaimana mereka berjuang memapah Rin ke kamar mandi tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu kasar padamu kemarin." Kata Yukio.

Rin hanya menggeleng dia tidak ingin menjawab apapun saat ini rasa sakit sedang membuatnya kurang bisa mendengar dengan baik.

Pada akhirnya Yukio membuatkan izin untuk Rin tidak masuk sekolah dan meminta teman-temanya untuk tidak menengok.

Hari ini Okumura-kun sedang sakit jadi dia tidak masuk dan dia perlu istirahat.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menengoknya." Kata Shiemi.

"Tidak perlu dia tidak boleh terganggu." Kata Yukio.

"Kenapa sensei, kupikir orang seperti Rin tidak akan kena penyakit." Kata Ryuji.

"Bukan tidak bisa tapi kadang ada satu ketika mereka menjadi sakit Sir Pheles pun juga merasakan alergi." Kata Yukio.

"Sayang sekali padahal aku ingin mengajak Okumura untuk makan Monja bersama." Kata Shima.

"Kemarin aku bertemu teman baru Okumura siapa namanya itu". Kata Konekomaru.

"Godain Sei." Kata Ryuji.

"Iya dia kemarin dia bilang dia mau mengajak Rin untuk berkumpul mungkin club masak mereka." Kata Shima.

"Jika kau bertemu dengannya katakan saja Okumura Rin tidak bisa ikut lagi." Kata Yukio.

Yukio sebenarnya tidak pernah diminta berkata seperti itu itu adalah inisiatifnya sendiri, jika Rin pastinya jika dia tidak sakit hari ini dia akan sangat senang karena dia sudah menantikannya.

Shura sedang berada duduk bersama Shiemi.

"Apa yang kai ingin tanyakan." Kata Shura sambil meminum bir.

"Tidak aku hanya ingin tahu apakah anda tahu keadaan Rin." Kata Shiemi.

Seketika Shura tersedak minumannya.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku tanya saja pada si Kacamata." Kata Shura.

"Aku tidak bisa tanya pada Yuki-chan karena dia nampaknya sibuk." Kata Shiemi.

Bukannya Shura tidak tahu dia tahu sekali dan melihatnya sendiri tadi malam begitu menakutkan. Pada awalnya Shura berniat untuk mengunjungi Rin karena dia punya metode baru untuk pelatihan Rin dan karena dia tahu Yukio dan Rin telah tinggal di kamar terpisah dia bisa datang tanpa mengganggu Yukio. Tapi Shura salah saat di berada di lorong di depan kamar dia mendengar Rin menangis dan dari celah pintu dia melihat Yukio memaksa dengan kasar, Shura sudah tahu hubungan mereka, tapi dia tidak sangka Yukio akan sekasar itu.

"Menurutku kau tidak perlu ingin tahu soal Rin, fokus saja dengan apa yang kau kerjakan." Kata Shura dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Shiemi tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Shura, Shura tidak tahu apa yang sedang Shiemi rencanakan dan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dalam beberapa hal Shiemi mungkin sangat polos tapi sepertinya kepolosannya berubah saat dia bertemu Rin orang berani membuatnya keluar dari rumahnya dan mau melihat lingkungan sosial diluar. Mungkin pada awalnya Yukio adalah teman pertamanya orang mengajarinya dirumah tapi setelah agak lama di luar dia sepertinya menjadi terus memikirkan Rin dan perlahan dia menjadi egois. Pada hari itu, ketika dia mencium Yukio dengan sengaja dia sudah tahu Rin ada disana sebelum Yukio menyadarinya dia langsung menciumnya di depan Rin.

Shiemi tidak mengerti kenapa mereka saudara kandung melakukan hubungan semacam itu mengingat dari mana asal mereka tinggal mereka harusnya tahu bahwa yang dilakukan itu salah, tapi setelah melihat Rin, Shiemi mengerti bahwa Rin begitu murni sehingga seseorang yang menyadarinya akan mengejarnya.

Sementara itu Rin masih begitu kesakitan semalam itu menyakitkan benar apa yang pernah Shura katakan dia sebaiknya berhenti melakukan itu dan mulai melakukan hubungan yang sehat. Shura bilang dari pada dengan Yukio lebih mencari seorang gadis atau jika tidak sebaiknya tidak usah berhubungan sama sekali. Shura bilang Rin masih sangat muda masa depannya masih panjang sampai kapan Yukio akan terus bersamanya dan sampai kapan dia harus sakit hati seperti itu. Tapi masalahnya mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama dan Yukio masih tidak mau melepasnya. Rin pikir dengan dia bersikap pasif atas semua yang Yukio lakukan di luar, Yukio akan bosan tapi ternyata dia lebih egois bahkan mulai membatasi apa saja yang dia lakukan.

"Harusnya aku tidak terima cintamu dua tahun lalu." Cuman Rin.

Rin menyesal sekali, terjebak dalam Toxic Relationship sangat membuatnya menderita.

**Author Note**

**Hai semua saya akhirnya update lagi ini, ini adalah fanfic collab saya dengan zEnz27. **

**Saya harap fanfic Blue Exorcist akan semakin banyak.**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu menunggu fanfic saya, ditunggu vomentnya dan saran yang membangunnya.**

**Salam Athanasia976**

**Ig athanasia976**.


End file.
